A Baby Fairy
by CJS51703
Summary: (Sequel To "The Doctor Said".) After three months, the time finally came for Poof to be a big brother. Name, gender, color? Well, find out here.


*****Hello, everyone! After two pretty close friends on this site prodded me in their reviews on "The Doctor Said", I knew that I had to write this out. I'm not exactly going to gloss over some things, but I won't make it extremely graphic either. That being said, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof belong to Butch Hartman, Dr. Sran and the little fairy belong to me, and let's go!**

Poof looked up from his Nintendo DS after he finished yet another level in his game. He noticed a pattern with Wanda currently; if she wasn't fidgeting in her seat, she was pacing. If she wasn't pacing, she was fidgeting in her seat. Poof checked the time on the clock of his DS-11:48 PM. Three hours since they'd arrived.

At last, he sighed and put his DS away. "Mom, come on. Sit down," he said. Wanda sighed and did just that. She found a warm hand on her back beneath her wings.

"Worried about Dad?" Poof guessed.

Wanda nodded. "I didn't tell you everything about how you came to be. Your father didn't actually _have _you in the traditional way. He demanded that you be wished out because the pain was so bad for him," she explained.

Now, Poof knew the story of his birth. And he felt a little special, being the first fairy baby in thousands of years. But he didn't know what he'd just been told. "So... he's never actually done this for more than a few minutes?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm scared for him, honestly," Wanda admitted.

Poof hugged her. "He's gonna pull through. Dad may not be the smartest, but he bounces back," he said.

Wanda hugged back, putting her face in her son's messy lavender hair. "Thank you, sweetie," she said.

Poof wouldn't say it, but he loved it when Wanda hugged him. He felt a certain sense of security, a certain sort of comfort. So, he didn't move from his spot. Especially when Wanda began absentmindedly rubbing his back...

"Excuse me, miss, but are you Wanda Cosma?"

The voice snapped both Wanda and Poof out of their shared little reverie. It belonged to a nurse. "I'm working with Dr. Sran, and now that Cosmo's ready, he said he wanted some sort of nickel to be present. When we shut him down on that, he said that he wanted his wife. Dr. Sran described you with having swirly pink hair, so would that be you?" she asked.

"Yes," Wanda said, standing up.

"Wait, what's my dad ready for?" Poof asked.

"To have the baby. You have to stay out, though. Your mom can come," the nurse said.

"Poof, why don't you get some rest. It's late out. I'll come here and wake you when something happens," Wanda promised.

Poof magicked up a purple sleeping bag and a white pillow. He crawled in. "Find me in the sleeping bag," he said. Then, he began to fall asleep.

Wanda turned to the nurse. "Well?" she prompted.

The nurse nodded and waved her wand to poof them up.

XxX

Needless to say, Cosmo wasn't doing well. He was propped in his bed, sweating badly. His expression read the pain he was in, rubbing his hand without an IV in it on his stomach to help ease his hurting. However, a slight smile came onto his face.

"Wanda!" he said brightly, although his tone was a bit tired as well.

Wanda went over to him, taking his hand and kissing him. "Hi, honey," she said.

"The doctors wouldn't let me have Phillip, but they let me have you!" Cosmo said happily.

Wanda gave him a gentle side-hug. "Well, I don't want to miss our second child being born," she said.

Cosmo opened his mouth to reply, but he suddenly gritted his teeth and winced, only opening his mouth to voice his pained cries.

Dr. Sran, who had been there to monitor the delivery, stepped away from the machinery beside the bed in favor of the green-haired fairy's aid. "Breathe like I told you to. Focus on that until this one passes," she instructed, tone steady.

Wanda watched helplessly as Cosmo was in limitless amounts of pain for a few moment. When the contraction passed, he relaxed, panting. Wanda played with his bangs, as she knew he liked.

"Alright! Finally, you're ready to go," Dr. Sran said.

"Go where?" Cosmo asked.

"She meant that you're ready to push the baby out. Finally," Wanda elaborated.

"Yep. So straighten up, buttercup, 'cause when this next contraction hits, you gotta bear down and push," Dr. Sran said.

Cosmo straightened up a bit. He was nervous, but Wanda's hand in his own made him feel just a bit better. "You can do it," Wanda said. She leaned over and kissed her husband's cheek briefly.

"Okay, and... one, two, three, now! Now!" Dr. Sran called.

Cosmo did as told, crying out in pain. It was worse now-as if it wasn't bad enough before. When the contraction passed, the green-haired fairy fell back.

"That was good. A few more, and it'll be here. I can already see its head," Dr. Sran said.

"Wanda," Cosmo said tiredly, "it has a head." Wanda smiled, deciding to humor him.

"Wonderful."

XxX

Half an hour passed. Cosmo seemed to be at his breaking point.

"Just one more hard push. One more, and it'll be here," Dr. Sran said. Cosmo whimpered in reply.

"Honey, please. You're right there. I know it's taken a toll on you, but there's just a bit more strength in there, isn't there?" Wanda asked.

Cosmo looked at her. "You're my strength."

He'd barely gotten that out before he was met with more of the pain he was familiar with by now. Wanda and Dr. Sran both gave encouragement. At least, they did until Cosmo seemed to pass out. Wanda opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off (and Cosmo's eyes opened) when they heard something.

The beautiful first cries of their baby.

Dr. Sran picked up the newborn and poofed it clean. She also laid a blanket on Cosmo's chest. "Here's you new baby girl," Dr. Sran said. She helped wrap the baby in the blanket before stepping back.

Cosmo adjusted the newborn slightly before looking at her. She wasn't quite the roly-poly shape of most other fair babies. No, she looked more like a human baby. She was tiny with a bit of curly, sea-green hair on her head. Her eyes, when she opened them, were the same color. Cosmo cradled her close, rocking her until she was calm.

He had promised himself that he would be a better father to any of his kids and a better husband to Wanda than his own father was. And he wasn't exactly the epitome of intelligence, but he knew that he was doing something right.

"Hey," he said quietly, tickling under his new daughter's chin. She looked at him curiously.

"She's beautiful," was the only thing that Wanda could say. She reached over and held out her hand to the baby, who grabbed her finger.

"She likes you," Cosmo said.

"She like you too, Cosmo. I'm so proud of you," Wanda said. She kissed her husband briefly.

Cosmo was glad for that. "I love her," he said. "Me too," Wanda agreed. "Can I hold her?"

Carefully, Cosmo passed over the newborn. Wanda held her daughter, playing delicately with her small bit of hair. The baby girl looked at Wanda, her curious expression remaining.

"Should I go get Poof and bring him up here?" the pink-haired fairy asked. Cosmo nodded.

He was given his daughter back before Wanda poofed off.

XxX

A nudging on his arm was what Poof was woken up by. "Hm? Oh, hi Mom," he said.

"Your father had the baby. You have a little sister," Wanda said.

Poof smiled. He magicked away his sleeping bag and pillow before he got up. "Can we got see her?" he asked. "That's why I came down here," Wanda said.

So, again she waved her wand.

XxX

Cosmo had gotten a few moments to himself when Wanda left. He laid down and relaxed with his daughter on him. He absentmindedly played with her sea-green hair. Right as he decided to get some rest, he felt a grip on his finger and heard a happy little noise. He looked at his daughter.

She was smiling.

Cosmo smiled back. "We talked about names for a girl, but I can't remember any of them right now. All I remember and all I know is that I'm going to try and be the best dad ever to you. And I don't know much," he said. Was it just his exhaustion, or did his daughter actually nod back?

It didn't matter. What mattered was that Cosmo had spent hours in labor for the little bundle in his arms and he found her worth it, as well as all of the string in the world. And that was saying something.

Cosmo's reverie was interrupted by the sound of someone poofing into the room. "Hey, Dad," Poof said. "Hi. Come took a look," Cosmo said.

So, Poof took a look. "Hey, she's cute," he said. He playfully stuck his tongue out at his sister, who reciprocated. The ten-year-old smiled. "I think that we'll get along."

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Well, I hope so. Cosmo, are we still going with the name we picked out for a girl?" she asked. "What was it?" Cosmo asked. "Mira Adaline," Wanda reminded.

Cosmo paused for a moment to consider it. Then, he nodded. "Mira Adaline Cosma."

Baby Mira even made a happy noise, accompanied by a yawn.

"It's getting late. I think we're all pretty tired, so maybe it's time to call it a night," Wanda suggested.

"To the sleeping bag," Poof said. He went back to how he was before and was out in a few minutes.

"Lay with me?" Cosmo asked.

So, Wanda got under the covers with him. They held Mira between them, which she seemed to like. "You really did a good job," Wanda said. "She's pretty like you, though," Cosmo replied. They met for a soft kiss on the lips before they fell asleep together.

Mira, in the warmth and comfort of her parents for the first time, fell asleep as well.

*****And there you have it. I know that I probably had some faults in Mira being born, but I'm no doctor, so take it with a pinch of salt. On the side, please go look up the Pac-Man map from the game Just Dance 2019. I don't know why, but it's super catchy. I listened to it while typing this up, actually. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
